Winner of the Halloween Contest
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: YES! I LIVEEEEE! Please check out the contestants, and the winner of the contest! Also, please read the bold because it has some important information at the end! Loves3 PercyJacksonLover14


**Hello audience!**

** If by any chance you entered this story thinking, "AH! NEW STORY!" Turn around and leave… Because I assure you, this is NOT A STORY! I repeat: NOT a story!**

** This in fact is a small contest that I had couple (2 unfortunately) FanFic authors write! It was Halloween themed… Yes I know… It was long ago, stupid PErcyJacksonLover14 blah… blah… BUT! It was something I wanted to read, since I didn't have time to do it myself!**

** SOOOOOOOO LET ME INTRODUCE THE STORIES! **

**Contestants and their story:**

**SilverPedals1402 = ****The Scare Contest**

**Firework471 = ****Iron Maleficent?**

**So, my two contestants! Let me explain how this will work. First off, I will kinda explain to the reader's about the story so that they know what's going down with your story, so like my own summary before the actual review. Second, I will review y'alls story, since I didn't exactly get into details what I liked and didn't like. Second, I will kinda explain to the reader's about the story so that they know what's going down with your story, so like my own summary before the actual review. Alright… **

-SilverPedals1402 = The Scare Contest

Summary: This story was basically describing the small little "competition" that Tony and Rhodey (and later Happy Hogan) came up with to scare Pepper. Pepper is normally never scared, so this was quite an accomplishment to scare her, which no one does. It ends off with our hero scaring her, with a twist, and them just exchanging cute dialogue of being girlfriend and boyfriends!

Review: Okay Ms. SilverPedals1402… your story was beyond hilarious. I was laughing in my chair at every single attempt Rhodey and Happy did, and of course Tony's diligence of not bothering to scare her. I got the Halloween-y aspect with the scare, but I would've liked a little more to go down with the actual holiday! Something more like, costumes and candy (a little description with Pepper's outfit, but still I love it)! But I'm okay with what you got it was too funny! Also, I was going for some more romance, but once again, it was cute enough at the end for a huge A+! So great job!

-Firework471 = Iron Maleficent?

Summary: So this story was super cute. And let me remind you guys, this author here is not an English speaker, so she did a FANTASTIC job with putting this together for us to read! So kudos for you, I appreciate the effort you put into it! Anyway…. So this was all about Halloween shopping, and the dialogue exchange was pretty darn funny, especially with Pepper and Rhodey having fun with messing around with Tony, it's so funny. So (without giving away too much) Tony ends up being Dracula, because he refuses to be the alternative, and Pepper is Cat Woman (I know… cute!), and Rhodey is super unoriginal with his amt up War Machine costume! Then there is this cute little exchange between Pepper and Tony that was just absolutely adorable! : D

Review: So, you must've seen some of it! I really did like this! Except for some grammatical errors and lack of some Pepperony (but trust me I sensed the cuteness), I loved your story for the originality! I wish you wrote a little more because seriously you are a good writer! I would like a little more Pepperony, but at the end, your story was amazing! I also give you an A+ for awesomeness!

** So… That's that! I want y'all to understand that I appreciate y'all for participating and getting this story in before the deadline! I apologize for taking forever to get this up and inform with one of y'all won, but yeah! ^_^**

** Remember, it doesn't matter who wins at the end, and I know it sounds cheesy to say it, but I don't take into account who wrote more or who is more experienced, I'm looking at the concept and originality! **

** So without further of due….**

**The **

**Winner**

**IS!**

…**.**

**Keep going**

**Even further!**

**ALMOST THERE!**

**GASP! IT'S…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SILVERPEDALS1402!**

**Congrats on the victory! **

**Firework471 I make you a winner for writing this story at all, it must've been difficult, but you did it and I praise you! **

** Readers!** **Please check out the contestant's stories! They were wonderful, and you never know if you may get some inspiration from them! **

** One last thing before I end! If any of y'all saw this and are like, "Excuse me! WHY WASN'T I INVITED?!" Well… I would like to know who would like to! If you would, leave me your name in the review, and each time I have a contestant coming up I'll be sure to personally invite you to participate! **

** Thank you for reading! Congrats SilverPedals1402, and thanks for you guys participating! **

-PercyJacksonLover14


End file.
